Whatsername
by tazymay
Summary: This is a Dearka and Miriallia story. In this story Dearka and Mir fall for each other. He tells her he likes her and she rejects him. They go their seperare ways, the second war ends and they met again in an unexpected place. DxM - MxD
1. Prologue

Prologue

The first war had ended. Dearka was standing by Miriallia's side as it ended. She concentrated on her screen as he concentrated on her beauty. He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, how smooth her skin was or how shiny her hair was. He was always to busy concentrating on battles but now standing there he noticed it all, he didn't dare look below her chin his heart was already racing from looking at her face and he could feel his face heating up.

He was suddenly woken up from his trance as she got up and brushed past him. She left the room with a tired look on her face. They were all tired. He starred at the door for a while wondering whether to go or not but knowing his face was turning red he decided it was better to leave then be questioned.

He went out into the hall just in time to see Mir turn the corner. He started to run after her and he quickly caught up.

"Hey Miss" miss, that was all he ever called her. It angered her when he called her honey in an attempt to indirectly get her to tell him her name, but when his plan succeed and he found out her name she refused to let him use it, so miss was all he called her.

"What do you want" she said weakly

What did he want? He wanted nothing more then to have a conversation with her instead of their usually two sentence conversations "You're welcome"

"What should I be thanking you for?"

"Because I was careful out there and came back"

"…so I should thank you?"

"You told me to be careful and I was" it was the stupidest conversation but at least she was talking to him.

"I see…so…the war is it really over?"

"I guess"

"Then you'll be leaving"

"…"Leaving? He had never really thought about it. In all truth he never expected to survive the war so what was he going to do now?

"I'll be going back to Orb you should go home too" she said as she turned to leave. Without realising it Dearka reached out and grabbed her hand.

"But what if there is somewhere else I want to be? With someo-"

"FORGET IT!" Mir yelled as she ripped her had from his grasp "just forget it" she whispered

"Mir…no I-I can't forget it…I…I think I like you…as more then a friend"

"well I-I'm not even that" she said as she turned around to hide the blush on her face, luckily Dearka didn't see

"I-I don't even know why I feel this way about you…I mean I've never felt this way about anyone before"

"Well you can just forget that felling because I'd rather marry Sai then ever think about dating you" with that she left his sight and life. That night Dearka left on a shuttle back to ZAFT, he had never been rejected before all women always loved him. He didn't like this new found feeling.

**_TBC..._**

I was getting bored of my other story so I'm taking a break and starting a new one.


	2. DeaMan!

_**Chapter 1 – DeaMan!**_

It had been two long years since Miriallia had seen the blond haired pilot, but she never stopped think about him. Every time she saw a guy with blond hair and tanned skin her heart would race, but she was always disappointed when it wasn't him. She had always wondered what would have happen if she said 'I think I like you too' but instead she decided to forget about him and push him to the furthest corner of her mind.

When the second war ended her heart skipped a beat when during the debriefing Commander Mwu La Fllaga mentioned that the Eternal was protected by Dearka Elsman. She couldn't believe it he was so close but in the end he left again without even seeing her.

A month later after the war Miriallia decided that being a freelance photographer was too overrated. She loved that travelling the exploring and her discovering. But she only did that to keep her mind off of losing Tolle and blowing her shot at being with anyone else. Instead she got a job at a magazine. She was to be the Photographer but also she got to write one article that would be assigned to her each month.

Her first article was to be on a band from the PLANTs called DeaMan. They were coming all the way from Februaruis, one of the 12 PLANT districts, to perform in a benefit concert for Orb. It was to be a huge concert with big profits, all going to the reconstruction. Normally Mir would think that doing and article on the band would be very boring but she was going to be writing about the benefit concert, about why they chose to do it and how things turned out.

The concert was going to be in a week and she would do part of her interview backstage after the concert. The other part she would do at work during the photo-shoot. She was getting 5 tickets, front row seats, and VIP passes. She had already decided how to use them. She would give them to her friends Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun. They had all fought hard for peace and it was time they started to live life the way it was suppose to.

Days past and Mir prepared her questions for the interview. She was organized; she had several cue cards ready with the question written on them so she wouldn't forget them. It was the day of the concert and Mir was ready, and couldn't wait. She had heard rumours in the office that the lead singer was very very hot. He was voted hottest man in Februaruis two years in a row. Also she heard that he had some amazing abs, which he showed in every concert as he performed shirtless. It was defiantly something she was looking forward too. She would finally be able to forget her past crushes and maybe start having a little school girl fan crush on the singer.

"So can you wait?" asked Cagalli obviously excited too.

"No way I can't! I've heard way too much about them I'm so excited! At least I'm not engaged I can squeal all I want about him!"

"You here that Cagalli, you and I are engaged so no squealing over him"

"Hell if he's hot I won't hold back!" said seriously before they all burst into laughter.

"Why does DeaMan sound so…familiar?" Kira suddenly asked as the reached there seats.

"It does kinda" said Lacus then a familiar voice addressed the crowd. The concert was starting.

"Hello ladies and Gentleman! Welcome and thank you! This concert is for you and your country. Together we will restore Orb to its former glory!" The crowd cheered loudly. "My first song is about an Orb girl I meant two years ago"

He began playing his guitar. Slowly he revealed himself to the crowd. The girls all started screaming as they saw his perfectly sculpted body which they wanted to touch, his wavy unruly hair made them all want to run their fingers though it and his eyes made them all go into a day dream state. That is of course except for three girls in the front row who were in shock.

_**Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been**_

_This can't be real. Not here, why him?_ Miriallia asked herself as she starred up at the perfect body of Dearka Elsman. DeaMan the first 3 letters of his first name and the last 3 of his last name created his bands name. It was all making sense.

_**Seems that she disappeared with out a trace  
Did she ever marry old what's his face?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been**_

_**Am I whatsername? She thought as she listened to the words**_

_**Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago**_

_**Go, Go, Go, Go.. **_

_**Go, Go, Go, Go..  
Go, Go, Go, Go..**_

_**And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time**_

_**Forgetting you, but not the time**_

As the song finish the crowd screamed and cheered. And the five friends stood in shock of who was the singer. No one really knew what happened to him after the war. Athrun had seen him once in person after the first war but it was during the second war that he saw him. He didn't say much then only something along the lines of 'Yoh, it's been a while'.

"Thank you everyone! This next song I wrote about the same girl. She truly was and Extraordinary Girl. She got me though the first war and I owe her my life" He said as he looked Miriallia straight in the eyes "She was amazing. And I miss her more then anything" He began strumming his guitar and the drums started and he began singing, the whole time his eyes never left her. He was in shock at who he was seeing too. She had changed a lot in the past two years. She had beautiful feminine curves, legs that went on and on, shinny auburn hair, smooth skin but perhaps the most intriguing thing he found about her was her beautiful full blue eyes.

_**She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away**_

_**He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain**_

_**She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying**_

_**She sees the mirror of herself  
And image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy**_

_**He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername**_

_**She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying**_

_**She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days he's not worth trying  
Now that they're both up on it  
She gets so sick of crying**_

_**She's an Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl**_

_**TBC...**_

If you hadn't noticed the songs are all Green Day.


End file.
